


Down At The Barber Shop

by Bella_Monoxide



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom!Rick, M/M, PWP, Rick needs a shave, Sub!Daryl, blushing!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/pseuds/Bella_Monoxide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herds do come in handy sometimes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down At The Barber Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RickylLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickylLover/gifts).



> My very first pwp story; so so proud!  
> Let me know what you think.

"Dammit," Rick cursed under his breath, "I hate those herds! Always turning up when you expect them least..." He trailed off, mumbling angrily.

Daryl and Rick had scouted out a small store on a run they were on with others from their group, when said herd had shambled upon them, just as the two of them got out of the store. Daryl's swift actions saved them for the time being; he had pulled Rick with him into the next shop and quietly closed the door behind them.

Taking in his surroundings, Rick chuckled, and Daryl piped up from behind him "Well, you could get a trim while we're here, whatcha think 'bout that?" And he grinned, looking thoughtfully at Rick's longer hair and growing beard.

His grin fell from his face soon, though, as Rick lifted his hand and, looking into one of the mirrors, touched his jaw, stating "You know, that is actually a good idea. Do you think the water might still be running..?" And he tried one of the tabs hesitantly, as he did not want to risk any loud noises that might attract the walkers.

Daryl swallowed and tried to clear his throat, pointing at the shaving stuff in a corner. "All you need seems to be there..." He said, while the tab Rick had tried gave a small gurgling sound. First, the water flowing out was of a brownish colour, but it cleared up after a short while.

Rick stood there, still undecided, and Daryl leaned back against a wall, crossed his arms over his chest and sighed quietly to himself. Gawd, he thought to himself, how I would love to get my hands on Rick's handsome face...

"Alright," Rick said at that moment, "I think I'll do it. Probably the best opportunity I'll get anytime soon, right?" And he made to grab the razor – when he felt a warm hand being put over his own in the attempt. He looked up at Daryl, who now stood off to the side, slightly behind him, looking flustered.

"I..." Daryl started, but drifted off, not knowing how to proceed.

Rick was baffled. What had gotten into him, he wondered. Wait – is Daryl blushing..? But why..? Totally bewildered, Rick asked Daryl if he did not want him to shave for some reason. It was then that Daryl managed to look him in the eyes, grasping Rick's hand a little firmer.

After a short time of silent conversation had passed between them, Rick had a lightbulb moment and slowly nodded his head. "Ah, I get it. You want to do it for me, don't you?" Daryl averted his eyes bashfully, blushing even more. A small nod from the hunter was all Rick needed.

He sat down in one of the barber chairs, getting comfortable and looking expectantly at Daryl, who sprang into action right then and there. First, he busied himself placing all the utensils he might be needing next to the basin. Then he grabbed a towel and tucked it into Rick's collar.

That was the moment when he realised he would have to open a few of the buttons on Rick's shirt, in order to shave him properly. When he asked Rick if he might open them, a firm nod and a look out of those crystal blue eyes Daryl secretly adored so much were the only answer he got.

He fumbled with the buttons, then grabbed a can of shaving foam and started applying it to Rick's face. Rick closed his eyes and leaned back into the headrest of the chair, starting to relax. Finishing with the foam, Daryl grabbed the razor and the strap, sharpening the razor in order to make sure he would not injure Rick with a blunt razorblade.

Then he started pulling the razor over Rick's face, always making sure to stretch the skin with his fingers, so the result would be as smooth as possible afterwards. Rick made a little sound of contentment and Daryl's chest swelled with pride.

When he had finished shaving, he got a towel, held it under the water and began to clean Rick's face of any foam residue. Afterwards, he got a new towel and moisted it as well, pressing it to Rick's cheeks to soothe the skin. Lastly, he applied some after shave lotion very carefully, caressing Rick's face with his fingers as he had longed to do for such a long time now.

The smallest of moans escaped Rick's lips, and Daryl was mesmerised. All he could do was stare at those pink lips he had dreamed of kissing a million times. Rick opened his eyes, his gaze piercing Daryl, who felt it right to his toes.

He tried to look away, but Rick grabbed his face on both sides and pulled him even closer, already opening his lips to a passionate kiss that left Daryl weak in his knees. Daryl moaned into Rick's mouth helplessly, turned on beyond measure, when he heard the distinctive sounds of a belt being opened and a zipper being pulled.

While he still tried to keep up with the way things were progressing, Rick rasped into his ear "Now how about you put that sweet mouth of yours to some other good use, huh? Go on, my sweet hunter, bow down and take me into your tight, wet trap." That was the moment Daryl lost it.

He moaned in longing, grasping Rick's shoulders with all his might in a desperate, but futile, attempt to ground himself. But one look from Rick had him swiftly following his orders, and he bowed down to Rick's crotch and what awaited there.

Faced with the most beautiful cock, he looked up at Rick, whose eyes followed his every move in anticipation.

One stern look was all it took for Daryl to wet his lips with his tongue and turn to the business at hand, closing his mouth over the head of the cock he had longed to blow so much, and started to suck, alternating his moves with little swirls of his tongue around the head, while his hand grabbed the base of Rick's hard length, pumping him at a steady rhythm.

The sound of Rick moaning in pure bliss was all he longed for, and he turned to lick up and down, then swallowing as much of the dick in his hand as he could manage without gagging, making his mouth as tight for Rick as he could manage. When he felt Rick's hands tangled up in his hair, slightly urging him on, he knew he was on the right path, and he kept on sucking happily.

Rick's moaning increased, his cock got harder even, and Daryl knew his reward was right there for him to receive it, when Rick pulled Daryl's mouth from his pulsating cock to give new instructions to the hunter.

"Get your own cock out, sweetheart, I know you are horny as hell. Since you are doing such a fine job, I allow you to jerk off while you finish blowing my brains out." And Daryl hurried to comply, fiddling to get his painfully hard cock out, grasping it with his left hand, pumping fiercely.

"Now now," Rick's stern voice announced, "get back to your unfinished business here, or you will walk out of here still hard, you hear?" And Daryl went to give Rick head again, making it extra wet and tight to make up for his dereliction. A feeling of pure bliss flowed through him, with Rick's and his own orgasms fast approaching.

Suddenly, Rick pulled Daryl's head closer towards his crotch while jerking his hips up out of the barber's chair at the same time, making Daryl gag, moaning loudly as he orgasmed deep into Daryl's throat, forcing the hunter to swallow his every drop. Daryl followed suit, shooting his own load all over the floor, his cock twitching in his hand, eyes closed in happiness.

After a short moment of regaining their breaths, Rick commanded him to clean up and get their clothes in order, so they could go and meet up with the others. A flustered Daryl complied.

"Daryl!" Was that Rick calling him? Daryl thought, slowly opening his eyes, blinking.

Rick stood in front of him, just about to snap his fingers in front of Daryl's face, trying to get him to snap out of his reverie. Daryl lifted a finger to Rick's jawline, following along the now smooth skin, down to his plump lips.

Rick put his hands on each side of Daryl's face, pulling him in for a sweet, loving kiss that never seemed to end. After a few minutes in a tight embrace with each other, Rick opened his eyes and looked at Daryl thoughtfully. "You were daydreaming again, weren't you?"

The only reply he got was a slight blush and mumbled "Hm," as the hunter tried to avert his eyes.

"Daryl," Rick pleaded, sounding a little exasperate. "You know I can't pull that dominant shit off. We tried, remember? What a catastrophe it was? But I love you. So much. Are you sure this is enough for you..?" And the desperate look on Rick's face nearly broke Daryl's heart.

He looked deep into Rick's eyes, trying to show him all the love he felt for him, and after what might as well have been a lifetime, he said "I know, but it's ok. You don't have to do anything you don't wanna, but a man can dream, right?" And he pulled Rick back to give him a passionate kiss.

Rick moaned into it blissfully, and when the kiss ended, he said "Do we have to go back already..?" Looking at Daryl in a hopeful way.

Daryl went to carefully look outside the window, seeing the others already piling back into the car, the herd nowhere to be seen. "Yep, time's up," he told Rick, and together they grabbed their stuff and went out, each of them deep in thought, with Rick looking a little disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
